


A Day at Star Wars World: What If?

by Richrabino



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Walt Disney World - Fandom
Genre: Alternate History, Disney World, lands - Freeform, theme park, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richrabino/pseuds/Richrabino
Summary: Description of a Star Wars-based theme park at Disney World. While this resort has a "Star Wars land" in real life (Galaxy's Edge), the Star Wars Galaxy is so diverse in its environment that one can make a whole theme park out of the concept, with numerous different "lands". This is a description of a fictional multi-land Star Wars park at Lake Buena Vista, Florida.There are several lands. Naboo City, Gungan Realm, Yavin Moon/Dagobah/Endor (ambiguous theming here), Tatooine, and Hoth all show up; there is also Coruscant. The midway is Naboo City; the centerpiece of the park is not a castle but a mountain.Analogues to the Magic Kingdom (roughly speaking): Naboo - Main Street USA; Yavin - Adventureland; Endor - Critter Country; Tatooine - Frontierland; Coruscant - Tomorrowland.  Hoth's closest real-life analogue would be the Blizzard Beach waterpark.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/You, Padmé Amidala & Naboo Royal Handmaiden(s) & Anakin Skywalker





	A Day at Star Wars World: What If?

It is morning in Florida, and you have just woken up at the Contemporary Hotel at Disney World. You are eager to get to Star Wars Park, which is just a monorail transfer away! First, you eat breakfast, with doting Mickey and Minnie Mouse and Princess Leia staffing the meal and greeting the Guests. After this marvelous breakfast, consisting of waffles and strawberries and pancakes and whipped cream and mango, you hurry up to finish and let out a loud belch, looking over the gracious and HUGE atrium of the hotel. You head back up in the elevator, rush to your room, brush your teeth, and grab your belongings for a fun-filled day at Star Wars Park!

You take the monorail to the main monorail station, where transfers board for EPCOT and Star Wars Park. You head downstairs and over a few platforms, then upstairs, boarding the monorail. Several minutes later, you disembark at the front gate, tickets in hand. Standing in line, you rush through the gate, barely stopping to notice the X-Wing and TIE fighters on either side of the entrance. Before you is the elegant European-style boulevard and plaza of Naboo City, ornate marble columns flanking arcade games, shops, restaurants, and banquet halls. Queen Padme Amidala is there to greet you. (Jar-Jar Binks is relegated to a more anonymous location.) Cast Members are eagerly strolling the gardens and the grounds.

In the distance is a lake, with a mountain and waterfalls rising from it. This mountain serves as the entrance to Gungan City, where you can take a submarine ride around the Gungan realm (that being Gungan City's major attraction, along with a nice big aquarium a la "The Living Seas"). Off to your left is Yavin Land, complete with Maya-like temples and exotic fighters; here, you can take a river cruise amid Jedi symbols and be treated to tales of Yavin history. There is also a "Temple of Doom" styled attraction in a Yavin temple. 

In one location, mists enshroud a "hyperspace portal" to Dagobah, where you can visit Yoda's hut. (This is a small, stand-alone themed area; Luke Skywalker's adventures on Dagobah didn't cover all that much territory.) 

A bridge crosses over to the "Forest Moon of Endor", where you can go on various rides (including roller coasters) through the woods and explore an Ewok Treehouse and visit various shops, sampling Ewok delicacies. A hilly ridge with a tunnel through it - a "portal" shows you a corridor of the Death Star - leads you to the considerably drier desert planet of Tatooine. This is one of the largest themed "lands" of the park; here you can go on a Pod Racer ride, explore the Millennium Falcon and Amidala's spaceship, catch multiple shows (including one featuring Jabba the Hutt and his slaves), and sample the goods and services of a genuine Tatooine Cantina. Expect to see Han Solo and the droids, Luke, Leia, etc., here. 

The next land over is Hoth. This is, essentially, a quasi-waterpark, much in the style of Blizzard Beach, full of fiberglass snow and geysers. Here you can venture into an ice cave and pet an audio-animatronic Tauntaun, marvel at a display of the rebel base, and go on water slides and enjoy the "meltwater lake" in the middle of the land. Bathing suit recommended here - locker rooms can be had easily (just look for the "Rebel suiting-up rooms"). 

Is that a glacier tunnel ahead? Where does it lead? Oh! A heavily urbanized and built-up environment - this must be a street on Coruscant! A large building dominates the distance (complete with a "Space Mountain" type dark roller coaster in it, the idea being that this is the Galactic Senate and you're whizzing around in the dark in there.) Watch out for bars, futuristic attractions, restaurants, and spaceship rides here. Also, you can find good old fashioned "Star Tours" here (remember that ride? Well, they haven't exactly forgotten, lol.) One of the multiple attractions here is a simulated ride on the Coruscant Metro, complete with lightsaber fight between a Sith Lord and a Jedi Knight (different characters play those roles in different fights, but you might get Palpatine vs. Rey or Luke Skywalker vs. Darth Vader if you're lucky). 

You decide to lunch in the most unexpected place ever: an underwater alcove in Gungan City. You take a "submarine" there, marveling at the fishes as you chow down on genuine Disney smoked turkey drumstick. Afterwards, you treat yourself to a nice parade featuring "Dancing Empresses of the Galaxy", complete with costumes and regalia from all over the Galaxy. As time drags on and you sample most of the major rides, you decide to relax at a show (in Coruscant, which transports you aboard the Death Star, where your cabin gets "rattled" by "explosions"). So far, so good. Later, night falls over the land, and the whole park lights up as Disney parks do, magically.

At the end of the day, you're dog tired and buy a few souvenirs in Naboo City. You trudge out of the gate and back on the monorail, pleased as punch.


End file.
